Reading the Harry Potter Series: Book One
by lilypad121595
Summary: People from different times are transported to a room to read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.


AN: I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any of the characters, however much I wish I do. It all goes to the most brilliant person ever, J.K. Rowling.

There was a very loud crack and all of a sudden a boy ended up in a room filled with a thick mist. He couldn't see anything through it.

"Is anyone here?" The boy yelled and adjusted his glasses on his face as though they were the problem.

"Prongs is that you?" Another black haired boy called out.

"Yeah Padfoot, but I can't see anything through this mist."

"James, Sirius do you know where we are?" A girl with dark red hair asked. She tried to squint through the mist.

"Lily, thank Merlin you're safe." The boy called James sighed in relief.

"Well I think we've been transported somewhere."

"What a great conclusion Padfoot." Another boy said sarcastically.

"Moony is here too!" Sirius said excitedly. "I wonder where Peter is."

"Sirius?" a boy said.

"Frank is that you? Is Alice with you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, Lily." A blonde girl with a pixie cut answered.

There was another loud crack and the four pulled out their wands. "Where am I?"

"Who is there?" Remus said

"Nymphadora Tonks, who are you?" A girl with bubble gum pink hair answered.

"Dora but you're only five." Sirius said really confused.

"I'm eighteen thank you very much and neither of you have told me who you are."

"I'm Remus Lupin and the imbecile is …" Before he could finish what he was saying there was another crack.

"What's going on?" Two boys who looked near the same age said and before the others could say anything there was another loud crack. A boy with red hair and glasses was standing before them.

"How…" there was another crack.

"What the bloody hell?" Two identical red heads said together.

"My sentiments exactly." Sirius and James said.

"Who are you?"

"James Potter and Sirius Black."

"That is impossible."

"Why?" and once again there were two cracks back to back.

"Où suis-je?" A pretty blonde said.

"Hello!" A dark skinned girl called out at almost the same time.

"Angelina?" One of the twins asked at the same time Tonks said, "Was that French?"

There was another crack.

"Ron!" A girl with bushy hair called out.

"Hermione is that you?" George asked.

"Yes what are you doing here George?" She answered in a curious yet cautious tone.

"Fred and I were wondering the same thing." The twin called George said.

"Fred?" Two boys had appeared and both had turned very pale.

"Hey look Ron and Harry are here too."

"Did he just say Fred was here?" A red headed girl asked.

"Yeah Ginny." Hermione said. "Are Neville and Luna with you?"

"We are here"

"Why can't we see through this mist?" Tonks questioned

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"Once again it's Tonks." Another crack came.

"Who is it this time?" Lily asked

"Where are we and who are you all?" A boy with bright blue hair asked with his wand raised there was a pretty girl standing right behind him. Another crack was heard and three girls and a boy were standing there.

"Molly, are you okay?" a girl who looked quite like the one with the blue haired boy.

"Dominique where are we?" asked the tall red haired girl called Molly.

"I don't know are Louis and Lucy here?"

"Right over here." Said another red haired girl.

"Okay before we go through this all over again let's wait and see if anyone else is coming." Remus, always the reasonable one, said. Sure enough there was another loud crack.

"Rose did it work?" A boy who looked very much like Harry asked.

"Of course it worked. Why do you always doubt me Al?" The girl named Rose said exasperatedly.

"You should know better by now." A pale boy said knowledgeably.

"This is going to be great!" Two other boys said at the same time.

"For sure!" A darker skinned girl said.

Two twins stood next to her.

"Is everyone here?" the youngest of the group asked.

"Yup Lils I'm the last one." The mist was clearing now and they could see everyone in the room.

"Now who are you, where are we, and why are we here?" Remus asked. They had still refused to lower their wands.

The girl called Rose stood up and looked at everyone. "We brought everyone here for a reason. All of us are from the future." She indicated to those who had arrived with her. "I think everyone should stay calm though and please don't hex anyone." Her eyes glanced at all the drawn wands.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" The girl called Lils asked.

"Fine, I'm Lily Evans." All of the others just gaped at her.

"And I'm James Potter."

"I of course am the brilliant and talented Sirius Black." There were some looks of fear on a few people's faces.

"Remus Lupin and I suggest you ignore anything Sirius says." The blue haired boy stared in disbelief.

"I'm Frank Longbottom." The round faced boy in the group just stared at him.

"And I'm Alice Price. I believe that is all from our time." Introduced the blonde girl with a pixie cut.

"It is. Now, why don't you go?" Rose said and pointed to Tonks.

"Nymphadora Tonks but I only go by Tonks." Once again the blue haired boy stared.

"I'm Charlie Weasley."

"I'm Bill Weasley and I think the three of us are it from our time." Bill said.

"I'm Percy Weasley and I'm the only one from my time I guess."

Rose nodded towards the pretty blonde girl to introduce herself.

"I am Fleur Delacour, but why am I 'ere?" the girl asked in a clear French accent.

"Angelina Johnson." The dark skinned girl waved.

"I'm George Weasley."

"And I'm Fred Weasley, the better of the pair of us."

"How old are you?" Hermione asked.

"Eighteen." They both said. "But you already know that."

"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm also eighteen." The twins were shocked by this.

"Ronald Weasley." He was glaring at the pale blond boy.

"I'm Harry Potter and is it just me or is this really weird." The Marauders all looked at him with interest.

"Shut up Harry, oh I'm Ginny Weasley by the way." She smiled at them.

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Luna Lovegood and I'm the last from my time." She said in an airy voice.

"I'm Teddy Lupin." The Marauders were all shocked.

"And I am Victoire Weasley we are all from our time."

"I'm Molly Weasley."

"And I'm Dominique Weasley the younger sister of Victoire."

"I'm Lucy Weasley, Molly's younger sister."

"I'm Louis Weasley and am unfortunately the younger brother of both Dominique and Victoire."

"I'm James Potter." Many people seemed confused because he looked incredibly like the other James in the room. "Err, I'm James Sirius Potter." The confusion was cleared a little.

"I'm Fred Gideon Weasley." There was more confusion. "I was named after him." He pointed to the other Fred.

"And I am his much better looking twin Roxanne Weasley." The dark skinned girl said and everyone laughed.

"I'm Rose Weasley." The one who had done all the talking in the beginning said.

"I'm Albus Potter and am the brother of that git." He pointed to James.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy and have no idea why I am friends with all of these people." Ron let out a soft hiss.

"You don't really seem to mind Rosie seeing as you're dating her." James said. Most of the people from the past looked red with anger especially the Weasley's.

"I'm Hugo Weasley and Rose's little brother."

"I'm Lorcan Scamander."

"Lysander Scamander, his twin." He jerked a thumb towards Lorcan.

"And they always save the best for last." The girl smirked. "I'm Lily Luna Potter and am unfortunately related to almost everyone in this room."

"I believe that is everyone. First off no one gets to hate Scorpius because he is nothing like his father or grandfather. He is a Gryffindor and since you all like Sirius even though his family is crap then you should like Scorpius." Rose sent a glare that could kill around the room. "Second we are here to read seven books written about when my Uncle Harry was at school. You were all brought here because of your relation to certain people in the room."

"Excuse me but why am I here?" Tonks asked.

"You're my mum." Teddy said. Sirius started laughing.

"Moony and I are going to be related." Everyone from their time started laughing and Tonks was bright red. Remus looked upset for some reason though.

Rose cleared her throat and got everyone's attention again. "Back to what I was saying, third there are going to be some hard moments in here for everyone and I think we are all going to need to support each other. We will be here for 18 days so we should probably get started."

"Wait, how are we going to know who we are talking to since there are two James's, Lily's, and Fred's?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"We can call James from the future James Sirius, the Fred from the future Freddie, and the Lily from the future we will call Lily Luna." Rose answered her father. "Oh yeah, Sirius is innocent so the same rules for Scorpius apply to him." She pulled a book out of her bag.

"Innocent of what?" he asked.

"You'll find out later. Let's start reading," Lily Luna said.

"Well I want to read the first chapter of the book," Lily said.

"Okay," Rose answered.


End file.
